The Memorise—Always Life
by Soo Dana
Summary: Berjanjilah agar tidak pergi selama aku tidur—sasuke to Sakura. Aku akan selalu hidup, disini—Sakura to Sasuke Lain kali, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, sayangku. Sasuke-kun fict singkat menjelaskan bahwa cinta akan selalu hidup RRnC minna-san : Sequel dari The Memorise yang gagal


**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Always Life**

**.**

**/The Memorise Sequel/**

**[Warning] : AU, OOC, Typo(s) and others.  
**

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang dokter muda yang kini tengah geram dan melemparkan _deathglare_ dengan setumpuk file-file Rumah Sakit yang harus ia periksa. Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini banyak pasien yang masuk sehingga kesibukannya bertambah tiga kali lipat. Pergi pagi dan pulang tengah malam. Walau ia terbiasa tetapi ia juga manusia, walau tubuhnya kebas akan rasa lelah, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Dan akibatnya ia mudah emosi dan melampiaskannya kepada benda mati. Terang saja ini merugikannya.

Sasuke menatap sebuah kertas berukuran A4. Kertas yang ia dapatkan dari Naruto Uzumaki—teman sekelasnya saat SMA yang dekat dengannya. Ia segera membuka kertas itu. Undangan reuni angkatan yang akan diadakan malam ini. Sasuke akan datang kalau saja ia tidak sibuk mengurusi pasien pribadinya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Tok! Tok!

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan mengatakan 'masuk' agar si pengetuk pintu bisa memasuki ruangan kerja pribadinya.

Sasue menatap si pengetuk pintu yang ternyata adalah Karin. Gadis bersurai merah yang diikat kuda itu melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai," panggilnya kemudian meletakkan secangkir_ cappuccino_ hangat untuk sang dokter muda ini. Sasuke tersenyum tulus dan menggumamkan terimakasih. Karin menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Sasuke-senpai," panggil Karin kembali dan membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menulis laporannya.

"Apakah anda tidak datang ke reunian angkatan? Semua pasti datang ke sana." Ucap Karin pelan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan Sasuke—kursi untuk calon pasiennya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laporan yang sedang ditulisnya, namun Karin tahu jika Sasuke mendengarkannya berbicara.

"Hn, Tidak semua orang datang."

Karin—mengerutkan dahi—bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tidak semua? Setahunya, semua angkatan akan datang. Bahkan reuni itu mendatangkan beberapa alumni tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, acara tersebut mengundang artis-artis yang sedang naik daun. Bukankah itu acara yang sangat besar dan formal?

Mengerti akan kebingungan Karin ia pun melanjutkan, "—Isteriku tidak datang," katanya pelan dengan sendu. Karin tersenyum sedih namun kemudian ia tersenyum dengan tulus, "setidaknya—" ucap Karin sambil membuka pintu ruangan Sasuke, "—kau harus menemui teman-temanmu. Itu yang diinginkan isterimu, Sasuke-senpai."

Sasuke tersenyum seiring kepergian Karin dan kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Yo! Teme!" panggil pemuda pirang dengan mata _aquamarine_-nya sambil menggandeng seorang perempuan muda berambut kuning panjang yang tengah hamil—Sasuke tahu itu dari perut si wanita yang tengah membesar. Sasuke menampakkan wajah datarnya kemudian melangkah menuju si pemuda pirang yang memanggilnya _'Teme' _itu.

"Hn, dobe. Kupikir kau tak akan menikah karena terlalu bodoh," ucap Sasuke datar namun penuh dengan seringgai mengejek. Pemuda pirang itu memicingkan matanya.

"Kau kira kau saja yang bisa menikah," ucap Naruto—si pemuda pirang dengan panggilan dobe tadi. Sasuke mengerling kesal, namun sedetik kemudian ia menatap cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya. Cincin pernikahannya dengan wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ah! Kenapa isterimu tidak dibawa kesini, Uchiha-san," Tanya si wanita pirang yang di rengkuh pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Naruto diam saja dengan wajah sendu, membuat sang isteri menjadi bingung.

"Isteriku—" Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya. Menatap kedua pasang mata di hadapannya. Dua pasang mata yang memiliki arti yang berbeda dari sepasang blonde di hadapannya. Si pria seolah mengatakan _Apa-kau-yakin-Teme?_ Sedangkan si wanita menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran dengan kedua bolamatanya yang menatap Sasuke seolah _apa-isterimu-sedang-sakit?_ Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"—sudah ada di Surga," ucapnya lambat dan pelan hampir serupa dengan bisikan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Ah! Sumimasen," merasa tak enak, Shion (nama isteri dari Naruto) mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Acara pun dimulai. Banyak alumni angkatan Sasuke yang dulunya bandel sekarang menjadi orang yang berwibawa, orang yang dulunya sering dihukum guru jadi orang yang kini berpakaian rapih dan juga terlihat gagah. Waktu 7 tahun memang bukan waktu yang sebentar. Kini Naruto yang dulunya payah dalam pelajaran dan berisik bahkan sudah memiliki isteri yang tengah hamil muda. Bangunan sekolah itu juga tidak berubah, hanya menambah beberapa gedung baru saja. Aula sekolah yang dulunya satu ruangan dengan gedung kelas, kini mulai dipisah. Begitu juga dengan kantor guru dan ruang tata usaha. Semua baru, kecuali gedung lama yang dulu ia gunakan untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajarnya. Namun kelihatannya gedung itu sudah hampir tidak digunakan lagi. Terbukti dari kurang terurusnya gedung itu. Sasuke segera mengucapkan perpisahan pada sepasang suami-isteri yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Teme?" Tanya Naruto saat Sasuke berpisah dengan mereka. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya kepada orang lain.

"Mengingat masa lalu," ucapnya singkat kemudian berlalu seiring dengan hembusan angin musim gugur yang menambah dingin suasana sehingga sepasang sejoli itu lebih memilih memasuki ruang aula yang hangat.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki gedung tua itu dengan pelan walau gelap dan agak sedikit berdebu namun itu tidak menjadi masalah.

"_Sasuke-kun,"_ Sasuke menoleh ketika dirasanya seseorang memanggilnya. Ruangan yang tadinya gelap seketika dipenuhi suara anak-anak SMA yang sibuk berlarian di koridor dan banyak juga yang sedang membuka loker sekolahnya. Sasuke memandang shock gadis berambut merah muda pucat yang berlari ke arahnya.

Salah!

Bukan berlari ke arahnya namun ke arah sosok pemuda SMA berambut biru dongker raven yang tengah memandangi gadis itu. Si pria menatap gadis dengan lembut.

"_Kita berjalan berdua ke kelas ya,"_ pinta si gadis yang dengan seenaknya merengkul lengan pemuda raven itu. Walaupun si pria mendengus kesal, namun ia tetap membiarkan gadis manis itu merangkul lengannya dan menariknya menuju kelas.

Sasuke mengikuti kedua sejoli yang berangkulan itu menuju kelasnya. Tidak diperdulikan banyak anak-anak SMA yang berlarian di koridor sekolah dan kejahilan-kejahilan lainnya.

"_Sasuke-kun, tadi aku di jalan menemukan seekor kucing yang lucu, dia kelaparan sekali. Aku jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya. Tadi dia mengikutiku ke Sekolah. Pada akhirnya, aku menaruhnya di belakang sekolah. Kau harus lihat! Dia lucu sekali, sama seperti Sasuke-kun,"_ kata si gadis merah muda pucat itu sambil dengan semangatnya merangkul lengan pemuda yang kini mendengus kesal.

"_Kau menyamakan aku dengan kucing liar yang menyedihkan?"_ tanyanya sarkastik. Membuat si gadis mengerucutkan bibirnya. _"Bukan menyedihkan, dia hanya kelaparan saja, Sasuke-kun,"_ ralat si gadis namun masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal yang membuatnya malah menjadi semakin lucu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap kedua sejoli yang sibuk berangkulan sambil membicarakan anak kucing yang ditemukan si gadis di jalanan. Topik yang benar-benar tidak penting untuk dibahas di pagi hari di sekolah, namun jika gadis pink itu yang membicarakannya, semua terasa menarik.

Sasuke menatap kelas yang dipenuhi para siswa yang sedang hening karena pelajaran dimulai. Si pemuda raven duduk di pojok kelas paling belakang dekat dengan jendela membuatnya bisa tertidur, sementara gadis pink tadi duduk di depannya.

"_Sasuke-kun, bangun,"_ panggilnya pelan agar tak mengganggu keheningan kelas saat sang guru tengah menjelaskan teori-teori fisika yang ada di buku paket. Sedangkan pemuda raven itu menatap kesal pada gadis pink yang mengganggu tidur siangnya di kelas itu.

"_Sasuke-kun, ini kan pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei, banguuun," _ kali ini si gadis agak membesarkan suaranya, namun pemuda itu tidak menggubris dan kembali tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"_SASUKE-KUUUUN! BANGUUUUN!"_ Kali ini si gadis nekat berteriak, bukan hanya seluruh siswa menatapnya namun juga sang sensei yang menatap mereka berdua garang. Si pria hanya memasang wajah datar sedangkan si gadis memasang wajah gugup, memikirkan hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh si sensei.

"_UCHIHA! HARUNO! BERDIRI DI KORIDOR! SEKARAAAAAAAANGGG!"_ teriak penuh amarah dari sensei yang dikenal dengan tidak ada toleransi baik itu pria maupun wanita. Sedangkan Haruno Sakura memandang horror Uchiha Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar ruangan disusul Uchiha Sasuke yang memasang tampang datar yang cool.

.

.

.

"_Ini semua salahmu!"_ tuding keduanya tak mau kalah. Sakura memicingkan matanya sambil tetap menjewer kedua kupingnya sambil berlutut. _"Apa?"_ merasa diperhatikan oleh si gadis, si raven pun menatap sebal gadis disampingnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata sadis yang sudah tidak mempan oleh si gadis.

"_Kalau kau menuruti kata-kataku, maka tak akan begini, Sasuke-kun no BAKA!"_ Ucap si gadis sebal sambil menekankan kata **baka**. Sasuke menghela nafas, agak pegal juga berlutut di koridor sekolah sambil menjewer kedua telinganya.

"_Kalau kau tidak berteriak-teriak seperti orang hutan, aku tidak akan berada disini," _ucapnya menyalahi si gadis yang kemudian menjitak pelan kepala ayam si raven biru dongker itu dan itu membuat si pria meringis.

"_Kalau kau ketahuan tidur kau akan dapat hukuman yang lebih berbahaya bodoh!"_ tukas si gadis tak mau kalah dan disalahkan. Niatnya kan baik. kenapa harus dia yang disalahi dan ikut dihukum bersama pemuda menyebalkan namun tampan ini.

"_UCHIHA! HARUNO! JANGAN BERISIK! KALIAN DIHUKUM MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET SETELAH INIII!"_ teriak Orochimaru-sensei yang mendengar kedua muridnya yang sedang dihukum malah asyik berbincang-bincang. Keduanya memejamkan mata takut mendadak tuli dengan teriakan si guru yang sedang murka. Namun sedetik kemudian mereka tetawa (pelan karena takut dimarahi lagi) karena geli.

Sasuke menatap keduanya dengan senyum geli akan tingkah konyol si gadis dan si pemuda yang kini tengah dihukum. Seketika senyumannya hilang ketika melihat sekelilingnya tak lagi pemandangan khas sekolahan. Namun lebih kepada gedung tua yang sudah berdebu. Kosong dan gelap. Mengerikan, namun Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya. Tidak ada yang berubah, semua sama.

Kursi dan meja yang sama, coretan di dinding koridor yang sama, tangga yang sama, toilet yang sama. Semua nya sama. Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak 7 tahun yang lalu. Ia menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Atap yang sering ia datangi bersama _dia._ Semua tidak berubah. Sofa (rusak) yang berada di tengah tengah atap dan meja kecil yang berada di sampingnya, dan sebuah pintu gudang yang sudah agak kropos karena dimakan usia. Sasuke memandang semuanya dengan tatapan sarat akan kerinduan.

"_Akh! Sasuke-kun, apa tidak berat?"_ Tanya gadis bersurai merah muda dengan mata emerald cerah kepada si pemuda yang kini menggendongnya menuju kursi roda yang sebelumnya dipersiapkan sang pemuda itu dan mendudukan gadis itu dengan hati hati. Udara musim gugur yang dingin membuat gadis itu sedikit menggigil, pemuda raven itu menyerahkah jaket kepada si gadis.

"_Menangislah Sakura,"_ ucap pemuda itu pelan namun memberikan reaksi yang diluar dugaan dari si gadis.

"_Untuk apa?" _Tanya si gadis sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapan si gadis.

"_Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku masuk kedalam kehidupanmu sementara kau memasuki pikiranku dengan sangat tidak sopan?" _ Tanya si pria sambil menatap sang gadis yang justru menenggelamkan _emerald-_nya.

"_Aku harus apa?"_ Tanya si gadis dengan pelan, "_—Kau tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti."_

Pemuda itu diam, membiarkan gadis di depannya ini menumpahkan segalanya. Segala tentang kehidupannya. Segala tentang penyakitnya. Mengeluhkan kepadanya dan menangis dengan puas agar beban di hatinya dapat terangkat. Ia hanya ingin, gadis itu tidak membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu betapa inginnya sang gadis meraung-raung dan menumpahkan amarahnya saat ini. Ia tahu gadis ini begitu sakit. Maka dari itu, ia membawanya kesini, agar gadis itu bisa menumpahkan emosinya yang telah lama dipendamnya.

"_KAU LEBIH BODOH DIBANDING DOBE!" _maka dari itu si pria mencoba memancing amarah si gadis, _"—LEBIH BODOH DIBANDING CHOUJI YANG HANYA BISA MAKAN! KAU MUNAFIK,"_ dan kata-katanya berhasil meskipun melukai hati sang gadis.

"_Kau tidak akan mengerti, Sasuke-kun. Tidak akan pernah. Aku, Haruno Sakura, gadis menyedihkan yang memiliki penyakit yang langka. Gadis yang keluar dari clubnya karena lumpuh. Menyedihkan,"_ Si pria diam saja membiarkan gadis pink tadi mengeluarkan segalanya.

"_KENAPA SASUKE? KENAPAAA?" _ gadis itu mulai mengisak kecil. Si prie memandang nanar gadis yang selalu ceria itu berubah menjadi gadis yang rapuh dan hancur.

"_Kenapa ini semua memilihku?" _si gadis mulai putus asa dan menarik-narik kemeja sekolah si pria dan menangis di dadanya.

"_Aku hanya anak-anak berusia 17 tahun. Kenapa harus aku?"_

"_Aku masih ingin dikenal sebagai aku yang ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Aku akan membawakan kebahagiaan untuk teman-temanku dan aku berusaha agar mereka mengingatku tidak sebagai gadis yang menyedihkan, jadi aku akan berusaha jadi orang semunafik mungkin. Agar ketika aku pergi, mereka akan memandangku sebagai gadis yang selalu bahagia," _ pemuda itu memeluk gadis itu begitu erat, bersamaan dengan airmata yang mengalir dari mata _onyx-_nya. Ia sudah menyangka jika si gadis menyembunyikan perasaanya begitu rupa, tapi ia tidak tahu jika sebegitu menderitanya gadis di hadapannya.

"_Maaf." _Sepatah kata dari si pria membuat pelukan si gadis menegendur.

"_Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa—" _ucap pemuda tampan itu masih tetap dalam posisinya, berlutut dihadapan si gadis_, "—Tapi faktanya aku sama seperti mereka. Aku tahu tentang penyakitmu. Selalu berada di dekatmu, selalu melihatmu menderita," _lanjut pemuda itu, kini giliran gadis manis itu diam, mendengarkan kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu kepada dirinya_._

"_Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa."_ Gadis itu menatap pemuda yang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. _"Selalu berusaha menjadi kuat, tapi apa kata ayahku benar—"_ pemuda yang berlutut di hadapannya mulai bangkit.

"_Aku hanyalah anak-anak," lanjutnya lagi. Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang tegap, airmatanya jatuh._

"_Itu tidak benar, Sasuke-kun,"_ ucap si gadis sambil terisak pelan, beban di dadanya kini sepenuhnya terangkat.

"_Kau selalu mendengarkan apa yang tidak kukatakan pada orang lain, selalu membantuku, kau selalu berada di sampingku. Ketika aku sedih, kau membuatku tertawa. Itu sudah cukup. Kau bukanlah anak-anak. Kau adalau Kau, Sasuke-kun,"_ ucapan lembut dari si gadis membuat si pria semakin merasa bersalah. Ia menyesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk gadis di hadapannya ini.

"_kau selalu ada bersamaku, di saa-saat sulit. Kau selalu ada disampingku,"_ ucap si gadis sambil tersenyum, senyum tulus yang ia keluarkan untuk pemuda di depannya. Angin musim gugur semakin bertiup membuat suasana semakin dingin, namun gadis ini tidak lagi merasa kedinginan. Pemuda di hadapannya itu, dialah yang membuatnya menjadi hangat.

"_Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Arigatou," _ucapnya kemudian mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh dari pemuda itu. pemuda berambut biru dongker itu mengejar gadis _emerald_ itu. Tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ia tak lagi ingin gadis itu menderita lagi, sudah cukup Sasuke melihatnya menderita.

Tangan pemuda itu menggenggam pegangan kursi roda itu. Berlutut dan menangis. Pertama kalinya, ia menangis di hadapan gadis yang ia sadari sangat ia sayangi.

Sasuke memegang dada sebelah kirinya, terasa berdenyut sakit kala melihat mereka berdua. Tangan nya terkepal.

BUGH!

"SIAL!" hardik pemuda Uchiha itu sambil meninju dinding di belakangnya berkali-kali, menumpahkan rasa sakit yang mendera dada bagian kirinya.

"_Sasuke-kun," _Panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang digerai indah berwarna merah muda pucat dengan _emerald_-nya yang lembut. Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya gadis yang memakan baju panjang putih dengan aksen pita kecil di bagian dada dengan rok panjang transparant semata kaki(tentunya dengan dalaman hingga selutut) serta kaki telanjang kini mendekatinya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan mata terbuka lebar, kembali terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang di depannya. _"Dasar bodoh! Kau melukai dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-koi," _kekeh gadis di hadapannya sambil menarik tangan pemuda yang kini memar itu.

Nyata!

Ini bukan bayangan, ini nyata! Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan halus dari si gadis cantik itu. Segera ia tarik gadis itu dan merengkuhnya. Tidak membiarkan gadis ini melangkah seinci pun.

"_Pffftt… Sasuke-kun, biar ku obati dulu lukamu,"_ ucapan si gadis membuat Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya.

.

.

.

"_Kau mengingat masa lalu?" _Tanya Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda pucat dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang sayu itu. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis itu kemudian memandangi langit.

"Hn, mengingat kebodohanku, Sakura," ucap pria itu, sesekali meringis karena tangannya dibasuh oleh air dan obat merah oleh Sakura. _"Kalau sakit bilang aku,"_ kata gadis itu pelan, namun cukup didengar oleh Sasuke.

"_Sasuke-kun—"_ merasa dipanggil, Sasuke menengok ke asal suara. Gadis berambut pink itu menatap lembut Sasuke dan membingkai wajah tampan itu dengan tangan-tangan halusnya. Sakura semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sasuke menutup matanya, merasakan deru nafas Sakura di wajahnya, Sasuke menarik belakang kepala Sakura agar semakin mendekat.

Sasuke merasakan adanya getaran-getaran dalam dadanya ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Begitu cepat namun ia menikmatinya. Ia lumat pelan bibir tipis dan manis itu. Ingin mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin berpisah lagi. Ia ingin bilang betapa ia sangat mencintai sosok gadis berambut pink yang tengah di kecupnya saat ini.

Pagutan itu cukup lama. Si gadis merasakan wajahnya merona saat Sasuke memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada gadis itu.

"Sakura, kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Sasuke masih memendam wajahnya di dada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"_Tidak. Karena kau menghangatkanku, Sasuke-kun," _ucap Sakura sambil merona, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka kancing jas yang ia kenakan malam itu. "Ini musim gugur, udara dingin, sebaiknya kau pakai ini," ucap Sasuke overprotektif. Sakura merona dan dipakainya jas Sasuke.

"_Kau mengantuk?"_ Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. _"Tidurlah,"_ perintah Sakura sambil mengelus-elus raven Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan pergi, selama aku tidur," kata Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sakura lembut. Sakura terkekeh kecil sambil tetap mengelus dengan lembut rambut Sasuke.

"_Aku akan selalu disini,"_ tunjuk Sakura pada dada kiri Sasuke. _"Tidurlah, Suamiku."_

Dan dengan kata lembut dari Sakura, Sasuke berhasil memejamkan matanya menuju alam bawah sadarnya. Seulas senyum tipis diberikan Sakura sambil menyenandungkan lagu-lagu pengantar tidur.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-sensei," panggil seorang pria berambut perak dan gigi-gigi runcingnya membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur diatas meja kerjanya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar yang masuk ke matanya.

"Sasuke-sensei, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria tersebut. Sasuke segera menegakkan badannya.

"Ah! Maaf, Suigetsu-san. Saya tertidur. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu. Suigetsu mengantarkan laporan yang harus diperiksa oleh Sasuke, laporan perkembangan dari pasiennya, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Perkembangan Hyuuga-san sangat cepat. Mungkin karena dia melakukan terapi dengan semangat juga. Sehingga bisa dipastikan minggu ini dia dapat pulang ke rumah walau harus rawat jalan." Terang Suigetsu kepada dokter muda di hadapannya.

Sasuke tak mendengarkan penjelasan Suigetsu, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam. _Ternyata hanya mimpi,_ batin Sasuke sedikit tidak rela.

"Err.. ano… Tangan Sasuke-senpai kenapa?" Tanya Suigetsu saat melihat perban melingkar di tangannya. Sasuke menatap perban itu. Ingatannya kembali ke saat-saat semalam ia bersama Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Ini, tidak apa-apa. Laporannya akan segera saya cek, terimakasih Suigetsu-san," ucap Sasuke. Suigetsu pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu setelah dirasanya tidak ada keperluan lain.

Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela tempat kerjanya, ia singkap _gordyn_-nya membiarkan cahaya matahri memasuki ruang kerjanya. Hatinya lega, ringan sudah bebannya saat ini. Terobati sudah kerinduannya pada sosok gadis _pink _ kelewat ceria itu. Sasuke menatap keluar dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan namun penuh dengan kenikmatan. Rasa syukur tak hentinya ia ucapkan kepada _Kami-sama _atas karunia-Nya.

"Kau benar, Sakura. Kau akan selalu hidup. Karena aku yang tetap menghidupkanmu di dalam hatiku," ucap Sasuke pelan dan membereskan laporannya kemudian meninggalkan ruang kantornya menemui untuk pergi sebentar.

_Lain kali, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, sayangku. Sasuke-kun_

**END**

**Pojokan :**

**Ini gimana? Berusaha membuat sequel. Aku kangen sama fict "The Memorise" yang aku adaptasi (nyontek) dari film 1 LITTORU OF NAMIDA. Fict itu ku dedikasikan untuk kak Arnanda dan kak Raffa. Sekarang fict ini kudedikasikan kepada KAMU! Ya.. KAMU! Yang sudah repot-repot mampir ke semua fictku, mereview semua fictku yang membuatku bersemangat untuk menulis. Kalian adalah inspirasiku. Terimakasih buat kalian, Aku cinta Kalian FFn Family**

**Kenapa aku memberikan judul Always Life, aku cuma mau menjelaskan di fict ini, biarpun Saku udah pergi ke dunia yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sakura tetap menjaga cintanya untuk Sasuke. begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang nggak berniat sedikitpun melupakan Sakura karena Sakura adalah cinta pertama, pacar pertama, dan isteri pertama dan satu satunya buat Sasuke hehehehehehe^^ Dan Sakura tetap hidup di dalam hati Sasuke selamanya XD**


End file.
